Because of You
by otsukareen
Summary: Karena kau, aku adalah kakak. Karena kau, aku istimewa. Karena kau, ragu itu ada. Kolaborasi fiksi dengan Voila Sophie. ItaSasu. No yaoi. Canon. Mind to RnR? :


Karena kau, aku adalah kakak. Karena kau, aku istimewa. Karena kau, ragu itu ada.

_**Naruto**__** is **__**Masashi Kishimoto**__**'s**_

**_Because of You_**

_**A Collaboration fiction by **_**Donata Valeriya**_** and **_**Voila Sophie**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~oOo~**

Bias-bias jingga kemerahan mulai terlukis di bentangan langit tak berpenghujung. Beberapa _shinobi_ kecil masih enggan untuk beranjak pulang ke rumah masing-masing. Mereka masih terlalu senang untuk melanjutkan percakapan asyik mereka, tidak terkecuali si Uchiha Bungsu. Dia—dengan segala kegengsiannya untuk ikut memasuki pembicaraan segerombolan bocah-bocah lelaki itu—berdiri tepat di samping bocah berambut kuning jabrik. Tangan bocah bermata oniks itu dimasukkan ke dalam saku celana ponggol putihnya. Diam-diam, dia menyimak ocehan konyol teman-temannya. Namun, ketika kakaknya—sang Uchiha Sulung, Uchiha Itachi—datang menghampirinya dan menarik bahu kecil milik Si Bungsu, dengan enggan bocah itu harus menerima ajakan pulang _aniki_-nya.

Angin yang berembus tenang membelai lembut permukaan kulit mereka. Kedua kakak beradik itu berjalan dalam diam, seakan menikmati jingganya senja. Tekankan kata '_seakan_' tadi karena kenyataannya mereka—terutama sang bungsu—sama sekali tidak menikmati apa yang alam suguhkan.

Itachi tidak lantas diam ketika menyadari raut kesal yang terpatri di wajah adik tercintanya. Senyum terkembang tulus sebelum remaja berambut panjang itu mengatakan sesuatu. "Rasanya menyebalkan sekali, ya, ketika sedang asyik bermain tiba-tiba disuruh pulang?"

Si bungsu mendengus. Merasa tidak setuju dengan argumen kakaknya. "Aku sama sekali tidak bermain," sahutnya datar.

Itachi menanggapi perkataan Sasuke dengan tawa tertahan. Kemudian mata segelap batu _obsidian_ itu memandang segerombolan teman adik kecilnya yang pembicaraan mereka terpaksa harus terhenti karena kedatangan remaja dengan rambut hitam berkuncir itu. Memasang wajah memohon maaf, Itachi berkata, "_Gomenasai_, aku harus membawa adik manjaku pulang, Teman-teman!" Sembari memeluk leher Sasuke kencang dan menariknya pulang.

Bungsu Uchiha itu pun hanya mendengus mendapati dirinya dilecehkan oleh kakaknya. Menurut, dia melepaskan pelukan Itachi dan berjalan berjauhan dengan sang kakak.

"Yo, Itachi-_senpai_!" Terdengar teriakan kecil dari teman-teman Sasuke dari kejauhan, dan tawa riuh, setelahnya.

Sial! Sepertinya Sasuke benar-benar dilecehkan.

"Jadi…," Itachi bersuara lagi, berusaha memecah atmosfir buram yang menguar dari diri adiknya. "Ada alasan lain mengapa wajahmu muram begitu kusuruh pulang, hn?"

Rahang kecil bocah itu mengeras, pertanda sedikit-banyak perkataan Itachi tepat sasaran.

"Kau tidak sedang menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku, 'kan?" tanya Itachi lagi.

Remaja bermata sama dengan adiknya itu sempat melihat ada keraguan yang terpacar dari manik hitam Sasuke. Namun pada waktu berikutnya, Sasuke menghela napas, berharap masalah rumit—menurutnya—sedikit berkurang mengikuti karbondioksida yang ia embuskan.

"Aku tidak betah di rumah."

"Hn?" Alis Itachi terangkat, hanya sebelah.

"Kau jarang sekali mau bermain denganku," dengus Sasuke kesal. Bocah tampan yang biasanya berwajah dingin itu kini memajukan bibir, membuat kesan lucu di garis wajahnya.

Melihat hal tersebut—Sasuke yang memajukan bibir, mau tak mau Itachi tertawa begitu renyah melihat tingkah manja adiknya. Dia lalu menghentikan langkah hingga Sasuke terpaksa ikut berhenti. Tangan Itachi mengacak-acak rambut Sasuke asal, lalu menyelentik dahi sang adik. Dan akhirnya kembali berjalan lagi dengan senyum tipis yang menghiasi, tanpa sedikit pun berpikir untuk membalas perkataan Sasuke.

Suasana kembali menjadi hening. Hanya desau angin dan bunyi ketukan sepatu _shinobi_ mereka yang memecah kesunyian selama di perjalanan. Tidak butuh waktu lama untuk akhirnya menjejakkan kaki mereka kembali ke rumah. Karena tinggal beberapa belokan lagi, mereka akan sampai.

Merasa tidak suka dengan keheningan, Sasuke berceletuk, "Kak, sesampainya di rumah nanti ajari aku untuk latihan, ya?"

Itachi diam sebentar, sebelum akhirnya ia mengangguk setuju. "Akan kuusahakan."

Dan_—tap_!

Satu langkah terakhir, mereka pun sampai. Itachi segera membuka pintu untuk masuk ke _genkan_ dan meletakkan alas kakinya ke dalam rak sepatu. Begitu pula dengan Sasuke.

Binar bahagia tercetak jelas di wajah Sasuke ketika dia memandang wajah tegas _aniki_-nya di _genkan_ rumah mereka. Tatapannya begitu tidak percaya. "Benarkah?"

"Iya, benar," sahut Itachi cepat.

"Tapi, aku butuh istirahat sebentar." Itachi mengerling pintu rumah yang masih terbuka hingga biasnya jingga masih terlihat. "Sepuluh menit!"

"Um!" Sasuke mengangguk semangat.

"Kita duduk di teras dulu."

Kemudian, Itachi berjalan kembali keluar rumah disusul dengan Sasuke—yang entah mengapa selalu mengekor—ke teras samping rumahnya. Sesampainya mereka di teras, dengan rasa letih setelah seharian berlatih menjadi _shinobi_ yang baik pun menduduki lantai kayu teras tersebut. Menatap bias jingga kemerahan yang tertutup sedikit oleh mega-mega di langit. Hening beberapa saat sebelum Itachi melontarkan sebuah pertanyaan.

"Menurutmu, Sasuke, kenapa seorang kakak harus menyayangi adiknya?" Suara itu lirih. Begitu sendu ... tapi menyiratkan sejuta kasih sayang. Tatapan Itachi menerawang ke atas sana, tidak memandang balik sang adik yang menatapnya bingung.

"Karena itu adalah kewajiban seorang kakak. Benar begitu?" tanya Sasuke akhirnya.

Itachi tersenyum, kemudian menaruh telapak tangannya di puncak kepala si bungsu.

_Puk_!

Senyuman itu ... Sasuke sudah biasa melihatnya. Hanya saja, entah mengapa untuk kali ini terlihat sedikit ganjil dan penuh misteri.

Masih, Sasuke masih menatap Itachi bingung.

Oniks memesona Itachi hilang sementara kala kelopak itu tertutup. Beberapa detik, Itachi membiarkan keheningan menjalar. Sepertinya dia berpikir, mungkin. Atau—mungkin juga—merangkai setiap kata yang menurut adiknya pasti akan aneh.

Merasa perasaan euforia yang bergejolak di hatinya sudah tak tertahan, Itachi membuka matanya. Menatap adiknya lama dengan sorot mata tidak terbaca, kemudian menarik napas; menyiapkan untaian kata untuk Sasuke, sang adik yang terkasih.

"Kasih sayang itu sebagai bentuk terima kasih seorang kakak terhadap adiknya," Itachi menjeda kata-katanya, "karena seorang adiklah yang membuat seorang kakak merasa menjadi orang teristimewa di muka bumi ini."

Sasuke diam, masih mencerna tiap untaian kata yang lolos begitu saja dari bibir tipis sang kakak. Dan sejurus kemudian, ia paham benar maksud sang kakak.

"Seorang adiklah yang membuat seorang kakak merasa dibutuhkan. Seorang adiklah yang membuat seorang kakak ingin menjadi kuat," tambah Itachi lagi, "seorang adik juga yang membuat seorang kakak bimbang…." Itachi pun kembali menutup matanya sekilas sembari menghela napas berat.

Sasuke tertegun. Anak kecil yang sudah sangat bisa mencerna kalimat itu menatap Itachi tidak percaya. Benarkah sesempurna itu arti dari seorang adik? Apa mungkin Itachi sedang '_merayu_'-nya?

Biasanya begitu. Biasanya semua temannya begitu. Seperti Kiba yang harus dirayu dulu oleh kakak perempuannya—Inuzuka Hana—jika dia membutuhkan bantuan Kiba.

Apa Itachi juga begitu? "Apa … yang kakak inginkan?" tanya Sasuke ragu.

"Hn?" Itachi menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Apa kakak ingin aku memijat bahumu?"

"Boleh!" Itachi tersenyum.

"Kakak!"

Itachi tergelak, lalu mengacak rambut hitam Sasuke teratur. Respon dari remaja yang lebih tinggi tersebut menimbulkan reaksi pada Sasuke. Bocah itu memajukan bibirnya beberapa senti—untuk yang kesekian kalinya di sore ini.

Binar mata Itachi kembali hangat seperti sebelumnya. Jika ada sendu, itu hilang. Jika ada sepi di mata itu, maka itu hilang. Jika ada ragu … terkadang seseorang perlu berpikir dua kali untuk menghilangkan ragu itu. Tapi—putra sulung keluarga Uchiha itu tertawa kembali melihat tingkah konyol adiknya. Wah, bisa gawat jika teman-teman Sasuke melihatnya begini. Mati gaya!

Sedangkan Sasuke—yang merasa dirinya semakin dilecehkan—segera berdiri dan menghentakkan kakinya; ngambek. Kemudian buru-buru masuk kembali ke rumah, meninggalkan Itachi yang masih enggan menghentikan tawanya.

Perlu beberapa menit setelahnya untuk mendengar Sasuke berteriak kembali menyangkutpautkan nama kakaknya.

"KAKAK! JADI TIDAK LATIHANNYA?"

Bersamaan dengan itu, Itachi segera menyiapkan jurus melarikan diri dari amukan seorang bocah.

.

.

_**Owari**_

_**Authors Note**_:

**Voila Sophie**: _Okay_, Aku nggak ikut andil banyak dalam kolaborasi ini. Otakku mampet waktu hampir _ending_-nya. Jadi, ya … bisa dibilang aku cuma ngetik seperempatnya aja. _No more_ cingcong. _Now is_ Donata'_s_ _turn_! _Review and Concrete_, _please_?

**Donata Valeriya**: Waha, malah aku yang keasyikan nulis banyak. Wkwk. Tapi, di sini Kak Voi ikut andil banyak dalam membenarkan ejaan-ejaan yang ada. Semoga, _fiction_ _collab_ kami memuaskan Anda para pembaca! *cieh

_Review_ dan _concrete _diterima. :3


End file.
